wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 56
Zanim Flawiusze wznieśli Koloseum, amfiteatry w Rzymie budowano przeważnie z drzewa, toteż wszystkie niemal spłonęły w czasie pożaru. Nero jednak dla wyprawienia przyobiecanych igrzysk kazał wznieść kilka, a między nimi jeden olbrzymi, na który zaraz po ugaszeniu ognia poczęto sprowadzać morzem i Tybrem potężne pnie drzew, wyciętych na stokach Atlasu. Ponieważ igrzyska wspaniałością i liczbą ofiar miały przejść wszystkie poprzednie, dodano więc obszerne pomieszczenia dla ludzi i zwierząt. Tysiące rzemieślników pracowało nad budową dniem i nocą. Budowano i ozdabiano bez wytchnienia. Lud opowiadał sobie cuda o oparciach wykładanych brązem, bursztynem, kością słoniową, perłowcem i skorupnikiem zamorskich żółwiów. Biegnące wzdłuż siedzeń kanały, napełnione lodowatą wodą z gór, miały utrzymywać w budynku chłód przyjemny, nawet w czasie największych upałów. Olbrzymie purpurowe velarium zabezpieczało od promieni słonecznych. Między rzędami siedzeń ustawiono kadzielnice do palenia wonności arabskich; w górze pomieszczono przyrządy do skrapiania widzów rosą szafranową i werweną. Słynni budowniczowie, Sewerus i Celer, wysilili całą swą wiedzę, by wznieść amfiteatr niezrównany, a zarazem mogący pomieścić taką liczbę ciekawych, jakiej dotąd żaden ze znanych nie mógł pomieścić. Toteż w dniu, w którym miał rozpocząć się ludus matutinus, tłumy gawiedzi czekały od świtu na otwarcie wrót, wsłuchując się z lubością w ryk lwów, chrapliwe beczenie panter i wycie psów. Zwierzętom nie dawano jeść od dwóch dni, a natomiast przesuwano przed nimi zakrwawione kawały mięsa, by tym bardziej pobudzić w nich wściekłość i głód. Chwilami też zrywała się taka burza dzikich głosów, że ludzie stojący przed cyrkiem nie mogli rozmawiać, a wrażliwsi bledli ze strachu. Lecz wraz. ze wschodem słońca zabrzmiały w obrębie cyrku pieśni donośne, ale spokojne, których słuchano ze zdziwieniem, powtarzając sobie wzajem: "Chrześcijanie! Chrześcijanie!" Jakoż mnogie ich zastępy sprowadzono do amfiteatru jeszcze w nocy i nie z jednego tylko więzienia, jak był pierwotny zamiar, ale ze wszystkich po trochu. Wiedziano w tłumie, że widowiska pociągną się przez całe tygodnie i miesiące, ale spierano się, czy z tą częścią chrześcijan, która była przeznaczona na dziś, zdołają skończyć w ciągu jednego dnia. Głosy męskie, kobiece i dziecinne, śpiewające pieśń poranną, były tak liczne, iż znawcy utrzymywali, że choćby po sto i dwieście ciał wysyłano na raz, zwierzęta zmęczą się, nasycą i do wieczora nie potrafią wszystkich porozrywać. Inni twierdzili, że zbyt wielka liczba ofiar, występujących jednocześnie na arenie, rozrywa uwagę i nie pozwala lubować się, jak należy, widowiskiem. W miarę jak zbliżała się chwila otwarcia korytarzy prowadzących do wnętrza, zwanych vomitoriami, lud ożywiał się, rozweselał i spierał o rozmaite tyczące widowiska rzeczy. Poczęły się tworzyć stronnictwa, podnoszące większą sprawność lwów lub tygrysów w rozdzieraniu ludzi. Tu i owdzie czyniono zakłady. Inni jednak rozprawiali o gladiatorach, którzy mieli wystąpić przed chrześcijanami na arenie, i znów tworzyły się stronnictwa to Samnitów, to Gallów, to Mirmilonów, to Traków, to sieciarzy. Wczesnym rankiem większe lub mniejsze ich oddziały poczęły pod przywództwem mistrzów, zwanych lanistami, napływać do amfiteatru. Nie chcąc się utrudzać przed czasem, szli bez zbroi, często zupełnie nadzy, często z zielonymi gałęziami w ręku lub uwieńczeni w kwiaty, młodzi, piękni w świetle porannym i pełni życia. Ciała ich, błyszczące od oliwy, potężne, jakby wykowane w marmurze, wprawiały w zachwyt rozmiłowany w kształtach lud. Wielu z nich znano osobiście i co chwila rozlegały się okrzyki: "Witaj, Furnius! Witaj, Leo! Witaj, Maksymus! Witaj, Diomedes!" Młode dziewczęta wznosiły ku nim oczy pełne miłości, oni zaś upatrywali, gdzie która najpiękniejsza, i odzywali się do nich żartobliwymi słowami, jakby żadna troska nie ciążyła nad nimi, przesyłając całusy lub wołając: "Obejmij, nim śmierć obejmie!" Po czym znikali w bramach, z których wielu nie miało już wyjść więcej. Lecz coraz nowe pochody rozrywały uwagę tłumów. Za gladiatorami szli mastygoforowie, to jest ludzie zbrojni w bicze, których obowiązkiem było smagać i podniecać walczących. Potem muły ciągnęły w stronę spoliarium całe szeregi wozów, na których poukładane były stosy drewnianych trumien. Na ten widok cieszył się lud, wnioskując z ich liczby o ogromie widowiska. Za czym ciągnęli ludzie, którzy mieli dobijać rannych, przebrani tak, aby każdy podobny był do Charona lub do Merkurego, za czym ludzie pilnujący porządku w cyrku, rozdający siedzenia, za czym niewolnicy do roznoszenia potraw i chłodników, a wreszcie pretorianie, których każdy cezar zawsze miewał w amfiteatrze pod ręką. Otworzono wreszcie vomitoria i tłumy runęły do środka. Lecz takie było mnóstwo zgromadzonych, że płynęli i płynęli przez całe godziny, aż dziwno było, że amfiteatr może tak nieprzeliczoną czerń pochłonąć. Ryki zwierząt, czujących wyziewy ludzkie, wzmogły się jeszcze. Lud huczał w cyrku przy zajmowaniu miejsc jak fala w czasie burzy. Przybył na koniec prefekt miasta w otoczeniu wigilów, a po nim nieprzerwanym już łańcuchem poczęły się zmieniać lektyki senatorów, konsulów, pretorów, edylów, urzędników publicznych i pałacowych, starszyzny pretoriańskiej, patrycjuszów i wykwintnych kobiet. Niektóre lektyki poprzedzali liktorowie, niosący siekiery wśród pęku rózg, inne tłumy niewolników. W słońcu migotały złocenia lektyk, białe i różnobarwne suknie, pióra, zausznice, klejnoty, stal toporów. Z cyrku dochodziły okrzyki, jakimi lud witał potężnych dostojników. Od czasu do czasu przybywały jeszcze niewielkie oddziały pretorianów. Lecz kapłani z rozmaitych świątyń przybyli nieco później, a za nimi dopiero niesiono święte dziewice Westy, które poprzedzali liktorowie. Z rozpoczęciem widowiska czekano już tylko na cezara, który też nie chcąc narażać ludu na zbyt długie oczekiwanie i pragnąc ująć go sobie pośpiechem, przybył niebawem w towarzystwie Augusty i augustianów. Petroniusz przybył między augustianami, mając w swej lektyce Winicjusza. Ów wiedział, że Ligia jest chora i bezprzytomna, ale ponieważ w ostatnich dniach dostęp do więzienia był jak najsurowiej strzeżony, ponieważ dawne straże zastąpiono nowymi, którym nie wolno było rozmawiać ze stróżami, jak również udzielać najmniejszych wiadomości tym, którzy przychodzili pytać o więźniów, nie był więc pewien, czy nie ma jej między ofiarami przeznaczonymi na pierwszy dzień widowiska. Dla lwów mogli wysłać i chorą, choćby bezprzytomną. Ale ponieważ ofiary miały być poobszywane w skóry zwierząt i wysyłane całymi gromadami na arenę, przeto nikt z widzów nie mógł sprawdzić, czy jedna więcej lub mniej znajduje się między nimi, i nikt żadnej rozpoznać. Stróże i cała służba amfiteatru była przekupiona, z bestiariuszami stanął zaś układ, że ukryją Ligię w jakimś ciemnym zakątku amfiteatru, a nocą wydadzą ją w ręce pewnego Winicjuszowego dzierżawcy, który natychmiast wywiezie ją w Góry Albańskie. Petroniusz, przypuszczony do tajemnicy, radził Winicjuszowi, by otwarcie udał się z nim do amfiteatru i dopiero przy wejściu wymknął się w tłoku i pośpieszył do lochów, gdzie dla uniknięcia możliwych pomyłek osobiście miał wskazać stróżom Ligię. Stróże puścili go małymi drzwiczkami, którymi wychodzili sami. Jeden z nich, imieniem Syrus, poprowadził go natychmiast do chrześcijan. Po drodze rzeki: - Nie wiem, panie, czy znajdziesz, czego szukasz. My dopytywaliśmy się o dziewicę imieniem Ligia, nikt jednak nie dał nam odpowiedzi, ale być może, iż nie ufają nam. - Dużo ich jest? - pytał Winicjusz. - Wielu musi, panie, pozostać na jutro. - Czy są chorzy między nimi? - Takich, którzy by nie mogli ustać na nogach, nie masz. To rzekłszy Syrus otworzył drzwi i weszli jakby do ogromnej izby, ale niskiej i ciemnej, światło bowiem przychodziło do niej jedynie przez zakratowane otwory, oddzielające ją od areny. Winicjusz z początku nie mógł nic dojrzeć, słyszał tylko w izbie szmer głosów i okrzyki ludu, dochodzące z amfiteatru. Lecz po chwili,. gdy oczy jego przywykły do zmroku, ujrzał całe gromady dziwacznych istot, podobnych do wilków i niedźwiedzi. Byli to chrześcijanie, poobszywani w skóry zwierząt. Jedni z nich stali, drudzy modlili się klęcząc. Tu i owdzie z długich włosów, spływających po skórze, można było odgadnąć, że ofiara jest kobietą. Matki, podobne do wilczyc, nosiły na ręku również kosmato obszyte dzieci. Lecz spod skór wychylały się twarze jasne, oczy w mroku połyskiwały radością i gorączką. Widocznym było, że większą część tych ludzi opanowała jedna myśl, wyłączna i zaziemska, która jeszcze za życia znieczuliła ich na wszystka co się koło nich dziać i co ich spotkać mogło. Niektórzy, zapytywani o Ligię przez Winicjusza, patrzyli nań oczyma jakby zbudzonymi ze snu, nie odpowiadając na pytania; inni uśmiechali się do niego, kładąc palce na ustach lub wskazując na żelazne kraty, przez które wchodziły jasne snopy blasku. Dzieci tylko płakały gdzieniegdzie, przestraszone rykiem bestyj, wyciem psów, wrzaskiem ludu i podobnymi do zwierząt postaciami własnych rodziców. Winicjusz, idąc obok stróża Syrusa, patrzył w twarze, szukał, rozpytywał, chwilami potykał się o ciała tych, którzy pomdleli z natłoku, zaduchu i gorąca, i przeciskał się dalej w ciemną głąb izby, która zdawała się być tak obszerną jak cały amfiteatr. Lecz nagle zatrzymał się, albowiem zdawało mu się, że w pobliżu kraty ozwał się jakiś znajomy mu głos. Posłuchawszy przez chwilę, zawrócił i przecisnąwszy się przez tłum, stanął blisko. Snop światła padał na głowę mówiącego i w blasku tym Winicjusz rozpoznał spod wilczej skóry wychudłą i nieubłaganą twarz Kryspa. - Żałujcie za grzechy wasze - mówił Kryspus - bo oto chwila zaraz nadejdzie. Ale kto myśli, że samą śmiercią okupi winy, ten nowy grzech popełnia i strącony będzie w ogień wieczny. Każdym grzechem waszym, któryście za życia popełnili, odnawialiście mękę pana, jakże więc śmiecie mniemać, by ta, która was czeka, mogła tamtą okupić? Jednaką śmiercią pomrą dziś sprawiedliwi i grzeszni, ale Pan swoich odróżni. Biada wam, albowiem kły lwów podrą ciała wasze, ale nie podrą win waszych ni waszego rachunku z Bogiem. Pan okazał dość miłosierdzia, gdy pozwolił na krzyż się przybić, ale odtąd będzie tylko sędzią, który żadnej winy bez kary nie zostawi. Więc którzyście myśleli, iż męką zgładzicie grzechy wasze, bluźniliście przeciw sprawiedliwości Boskiej i tym głębiej będziecie pogrążeni. Skończyło się miłosierdzie, a przyszedł czas gniewu Bożego. Oto za chwilę staniecie przed strasznym sądem, wobec którego zaledwie cnotliwy się ostoi. Żałujcie za grzechy, albowiem otwarte są czeluści piekielne, i biada wam, mężowie i żony, biada, rodzice i dzieci! I wyciągnąwszy kościste dłonie trząsł nimi nad pochylonymi głowami, nieustraszony, ale też i nieubłagany nawet wobec śmierci, na którą za chwilę pójść mieli wszyscy owi skazańcy. Po jego słowach ozwały się głosy: "Żałujmy za grzechy nasze!", po czym zapadło milczenie i słychać było tylko płacz dzieci i uderzenia rąk o piersi. Winicjuszowi zaś krew ścięła się w żyłach. On, który całą nadzieję złożył w miłosierdziu Chrystusa,. usłyszał teraz, że nadszedł dzień gniewu i że miłosierdzia nie zjedna nawet śmierć na arenie. Przez głowę przebiegła mu wprawdzie jasna i szybka jak błyskawica myśl, że Piotr Apostoł inaczej przemówiłby do tych mających umrzeć, niemniej jednak groźne, pełne fanatyzmu słowa Kryspa i ta ciemna izba z kratami, za którymi było pole męki, i bliskość jej, i natłok ofiar przybranych już na śmierć napełniły mu duszę zgrozą i przerażeniem. Wszystko to razem wzięte wydało mu się straszne i stokroć okropniejsze niż najkrwawsze bitwy, w których brał udział. Zaduch i żar poczęły go dusić. Pot zimny wystąpił mu na czoło. Chwyciła go obawa, że zemdleje jak ci, o których ciała potykał się czyniąc poszukiwania w głębi izby, więc gdy pomyślał jeszcze, że lada chwila mogą otworzyć kraty, począł wołać głośno Ligii i Ursusa, w nadziei, że jeśli nie oni, to ktoś znający ich mu odpowie. Jakoż natychmiast jakiś człowiek, przybrany za niedźwiedzia, pociągnął go za togę i rzekł: - Panie, zostali w więzieniu. Mnie ostatniego wyprowadzano i widziałem ją chorą na łożu. - Kto jesteś? - spytał Winicjusz. - Fossor, w którego chacie Apostoł chrzcił cię, panie. Uwięziono mnie przed trzema dniami, a dziś już umrę. Winicjusz odetchnął. Wchodząc tu, życzył sobie znaleźć Ligię, obecnie zaś gotów był dziękować Chrystusowi, że jej tu nie ma, i w tym widzieć znak Jego miłosierdzia. Tymczasem fossor pociągnął go jeszcze raz za togę i rzekł: - Pamiętasz, panie, że to ja zaprowadziłem. cię do Korneliuszowej winnicy, gdzie w szopie nauczał Apostoł? - Pamiętam - odpowiedział Winicjusz. - Widziałem go później na dzień przedtem, nim mnie uwięzili. Pobłogosławił mi i mówił, iż przyjdzie do amfiteatru przeżegnać ginących. Chciałbym na niego patrzeć w chwili śmierci i widzieć znak krzyża, bo wówczas łatwiej mi będzie umrzeć, więc jeśli wiesz, panie, gdzie on jest, to mi powiedz. Winicjusz zniżył głos i odrzekł: - Jest między ludźmi Petroniusza, przebrany za niewolnika. Nie wiem, gdzie wybrali miejsca, ale wrócę do cyrku i zobaczę. Ty patrz na mnie, gdy wyjdziecie na arenę, ja zaś podniosę się i zwrócę głowę w ich stronę. Wówczas go odnajdziesz oczyma. - Dzięki ci, panie, i pokój z tobą. - Niech ci Zbawiciel będzie miłościw. - Amen. Winicjusz wyszedł z cuniculum i udał się do amfiteatru, gdzie miał miejsce obok Petroniusza, wśród innych augustianów. - Jest? - zapytał go Petroniusz. - Nie ma jej. Została w więzieniu. - Słuchaj, co mi jeszcze przyszło na myśl, ale słuchając patrz na przykład na Nigidię, aby się zdawało, że rozmawiamy o jej uczesaniu... Tygellinus i Chilo spoglądają na nas w tej chwili... Słuchaj więc: niech Ligię nocą włożą w trumnę i wyniosą z więzienia jako umarłą, reszty się domyślasz. - Tak - odpowiedział Winicjusz. Dalszą rozmowę przerwał im Tuliusz Senecjo, który pochyliwszy się ku nim, rzekł: - Nie wiecie, czy chrześcijanom dadzą broń? - Nie wiemy - odpowiedział Petroniusz. - Wolałbym, gdyby ją dali - mówił Tuliusz - inaczej arena zbyt prędko staje się podobna do jatek rzeźniczych. Ale co za przepyszny amfiteatr! Rzeczywiście, widok był wspaniały. Niższe siedzenia, nabite togami, bielały jak śnieg. W wyzłoconym podium siedział cezar w diamentowym naszyjniku, ze złotym wieńcem na głowie, obok niego piękna i posępna Augusta, obok po obu stronach westalki, wielcy urzędnicy, senatorowie w bramowanych płaszczach, starszyzna wojskowa w błyszczących zbrojach, słowem, wszystko, co w Rzymie było potężne, świetne i bogate. W dalszych rzędach siedzieli rycerze, a wyżej czerniało kręgiem morze głów ludzkich, nad którymi od słupa do słupa zwieszały się girlandy, uwite z róż, lilij, sasanków, bluszczu i winogradu. Lud rozmawiał głośno, nawoływał się, śpiewał, chwilami wybuchał śmiechem nad jakimś dowcipnym słowem, które przesyłano sobie z rzędu do rzędu, i tupał z niecierpliwości, by przyśpieszyć widowisko. Wreszcie tupanie stało się podobne do grzmotów i nieustające. Wówczas prefekt miasta, który poprzednio już był ze świetnym orszakiem objechał arenę, dał znak chustką, na który w amfiteatrze odpowiedziało powszechne: "Aaa!...", wyrwane z tysiąców piersi. Zwykle widowisko rozpoczynało się od łowów na dzikiego zwierza, w których celowali rozmaici barbarzyńcy z północy i południa, tym razem jednak zwierząt miało być aż nadto, rozpoczęto więc od andabatów, to jest ludzi przybranych w hełmy bez otworów na oczy, a zatem bijących się na oślep. Kilkunastu ich, wyszedłszy na raz na arenę, poczęło machać mieczami w powietrzu; mastygoforowie za pomocą długich wideł posuwali jednych ku drugim, aby mogło przyjść do spotkania. Wykwintniejsi widzowie patrzyli obojętnie i z pogardą na podobne widowisko, lecz lud bawił się niezgrabnymi ruchami szermierzy, gdy zaś trafiało się, że spotykali się plecami, wybuchał głośnym śmiechem, wołając: "W prawo!", "W lewo!", "Wprost!", i często myląc umyślnie przeciwników. Kilka par sczepiło się jednak i walka poczynała być krwawą. Zawziętsi zapaśnicy rzucali tarcze i podając sobie lewe ręce, aby nie rozłączyć się więcej, prawymi walczyli na zabój. Kto padł, podnosił palce do góry, błagając tym znakiem litości, lecz na początku widowiska lud zwykle domagał się śmierci ranionych, zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o andabatów, którzy mając twarze zakryte pozostawali mu nieznani. Z wolna liczba walczących zmniejszała się coraz bardziej, a gdy wreszcie pozostało dwóch tylko, popchnięto ich ku sobie tak, że spotkawszy się padli obaj na piasek i zakłuli się na nim wzajemnie. Wówczas, wśród okrzyków: "Dokonano!" - posługacze uprzątnęli trupy, pacholęta zaś zagrabiły krwawe ślady na arenie i potrząsnęły ją listkami szafranu. Teraz miała nastąpić poważniejsza walka, budząca zaciekawienie nie tylko motłochu, ale i ludzi wykwintnych, w czasie której młodzi patrycjusze czynili nieraz ogromne zakłady, zgrywając się częstokroć do nitki. Wraz też zaczęły krążyć z rąk do rąk tabliczki, na których wypisywano imiona ulubieńców, a zarazem ilość sestercyj, jaką każdy stawiał za swoim wybranym. Spectati, to jest zapaśnicy, którzy występowali już na arenie i odnosili na niej zwycięstwa, zyskiwali najwięcej zwolenników, lecz między grającymi byli i tacy, którzy stawiali znaczne sumy na gladiatorów nowych i całkiem nie znanych, w tej nadziei, że na wypadek ich zwycięstwa zagarną olbrzymie zyski. Zakładał się sam cezar i kapłani, i westalki, i senatorowie, i rycerze, i lud. Ludzie z gminu, gdy zbrakło im pieniędzy, stawiali często w zakład własną wolność. Czekano też z biciem serca, a nawet i trwogą, na ukazanie się szermierzy i niejeden czynił głośne śluby bogom, by zjednać ich opiekę dla swego ulubieńca. Jakoż gdy ozwały się przeraźliwe odgłosy trąb, w amfiteatrze uczyniła się cisza oczekiwania. Tysiące oczu zwróciło się ku wielkim wrzeciądzom, do których zbliżył się człowiek przybrany za Charona i wśród ogólnego milczenia trzykrotnie zastukał w nie młotem, niby wywołując na śmierć tych, którzy byli za nimi ukryci. Po czym otworzyły się z wolna obie połowy bramy, ukazując czarną czeluść, z której poczęli wysypywać się na jasną arenę gladiatorowie. Szli oddziałami po dwudziestu pięciu ludzi, osobno Trakowie, osobno Mirmilonowie, Samnici, Gallowie, wszyscy ciężko zbrojni, a wreszcie retiarii, dzierżący w jednym ręku sieć, w drugim trójząb. Na ich widok tu i owdzie zerwały się po ławkach oklaski, które wkrótce zmieniły się w jedną ogromną i przeciągłą burzę. Od góry do dołu widać było rozpalone twarze, klaszczące dłonie i otwarte usta, z których wyrywały się okrzyki. Oni zaś okrążyli całą arenę krokiem równym i sprężystym, migocąc orężem i bogatymi zbrojami, po czym zatrzymali się przed cesarskim podium dumni, spokojni i świetni. Przeraźliwy głos rogu uciszył oklaski, a wówczas zapaśnicy wyciągnęli w górę prawice i wznosząc oczy i głowy ku cesarzowi, poczęli wołać, a raczej śpiewać przeciągłymi głosami: Ave, caesar imperator! Morituri. te salutant! Za czym rozsunęli się szybko, zajmując osobne miejsca na okręgu areny. Mieli na siebie uderzać całymi oddziałami, lecz pierwej dozwolono słynniejszym szermierzom stoczyć ze sobą szereg pojedynczych walk, w których najlepiej okazywała się siła, zręczność i odwaga przeciwników. Jakoż wnet spomiędzy "Gallów" wysunął się zapaśnik, znany dobrze miłośnikom amfiteatru pod imieniem "Rzeźnika" (Lanio), zwycięzca w wielu igrzyskach. W wielkim hełmie na głowie i pancerzu, opinającym z przodu i z tyłu jego potężną pierś, wyglądał w blasku na żółtej arenie jak olbrzymi błyszczący żuk. Niemniej słynny retiarius, Kakendio, wystąpił przeciw niemu. Pomiędzy widzami poczęto się zakładać: - Pięćset sestercyj za Gallem! - Pięćset za Kalendiem! - Na Herkulesa! Tysiąc! - Dwa tysiące! Tymczasem Gali, doszedłszy do środka areny, począł się znów cofać z nastawianym mieczem i zniżając głowę przypatrywał się uważnie przez otwory w przyłbicy przeciwnikowi, lekki zaś, o ślicznych posągowych kształtach retiarius, całkiem nagi, prócz przepaski w biodrach, okrążał szybko ciężkiego nieprzyjaciela, machając z wdziękiem siecią, pochylając lub podnosząc trójząb i śpiewając zwykłą pieśń "sieciarzy": Nie chcę ciebie, ryby szukam, Czemu zmykasz, Gallu? Lecz Gall nie zmykał, po chwili bowiem zatrzymał się i stanąwszy w miejscu, począł obracać się tylko nieznacznym ruchem, tak aby zawsze mieć z przodu nieprzyjaciela. W jego postaci i potwornie wielkiej głowie było teraz coś strasznego. Widzowie rozumieli doskonale, że to ciężkie, zakute w miedź ciało zbiera się do nagłego rzutu, który może walkę rozstrzygnąć. Sieciarz tymczasem to przyskakiwał do niego, to odskakiwał, czyniąc swymi potrójnymi widłami ruchy tak szybkie, że wzrok ludzki z trudnością mógł za nimi podążyć. Dźwięk zębów o tarczę rozległ się kilkakrotnie, lecz Gall ani się zachwiał, dając tym świadectwo olbrzymiej swej siły. Cała jego uwaga zdawała się być skupioną nie na trójząb, ale na sieć, która krążyła ustawicznie. nad jego głową jak ptak złowrogi. Widzowie, zatrzymawszy oddech w piersi, śledzili mistrzowską grę gladiatorów. Lanio, upatrzywszy chwilę, runął wreszcie na przeciwnika, ów zaś z równą szybkością przemknął się pod jego mieczem i wzniesionym ramieniem, wyprostował się i rzucił siecią. Gall, zwróciwszy się na miejscu, zatrzymał ją tarczą, po czym rozskoczyli się obaj. W amfiteatrze zagrzmiały okrzyki: "Macte!" - w niższych zaś rzędach poczęto robić nowe zakłady. Sam cezar, który z początku rozmawiał z westalką Rubrią i nie bardzo dotąd zważał na widowisko, zwrócił głowę ku arenie. Oni zaś poczęli znów walczyć tak wprawnie i z taką dokładnością w ruchach, iż chwilami wydawało się, że chodzi im nie o śmierć lub życie, ale o wykazanie swej zręczności. Lanio, dwukrotnie jeszcze wywinąwszy się z sieci, począł się na nowo cofać ku okręgowi areny. Wówczas jednak ci, którzy trzymali przeciw niemu, nie chcąc, by wypoczął, poczęli krzyczeć: "Nacieraj!" Gall usłuchał i natarł. Ramię sieciarza oblało się nagle krwią i sieć mu zwisła. Lanio skurczył się i skoczył chcąc zadać cios ostatni. Lecz w tej chwili Kalendio, który umyślnie udał, że nie może już władać siecią, przegiął się w bok, uniknął pchnięcia i wsunąwszy trójząb między kolana przeciwnika, zwalił go na ziemię. Ów chciał powstać, lecz w mgnieniu oka spowiły go fatalne sznury, w których każdym ruchem zaplątywał silniej ręce i nogi. Tymczasem razy trójzęba przygważdżały go raz po raz do ziemi. Raz jeszcze wysilił się, wsparł na ręku i wyprężył, by powstać, na próżno! Podniósł jeszcze ku głowie mdlejącą rękę, w której nie mógł już miecza utrzymać, i padł na wznak. Kalendio przycisnął mu zębami wideł szyję do ziemi i wsparłszy się obu rękami na ich trzonie, zwrócił się w stronę cesarskiej loży. Cały cyrk począł się trząść od oklasków i ludzkiego ryku. Dla tych, którzy trzymali za Kalendiem, był on w tej chwili większy niż cezar, ale właśnie dlatego znikła w ich sercu zawziętość i przeciw Laniowi, który kosztem krwi własnej napełnił im kieszenie. Rozdwoiły się więc życzenia ludu. Na wszystkich ławach ukazały się w połowie znaki śmierci, w połowie politowania, lecz sieciarz patrzył tylko w lożę cezara i westalek, czekając, co oni postanowią. Na nieszczęście Nero nie lubił Lania, albowiem na ostatnich igrzyskach przed pożarem, zakładając się przeciw niemu, przegrał do Licyniusza znaczną sumę, wysunął więc rękę z podium i zwrócił wielki palec ku ziemi. Westalki powtórzyły znak natychmiast. Wówczas Kalendio przykląkł na piersiach Galla, wydobył krótki nóż, który nosił za pasem, i odchyliwszy zbroi koło szyi przeciwnika, wbił mu po rękojeść w gardło trójkątne ostrze. - Peractum est! - rozległy się głosy w amfiteatrze. Lanio zaś drgał czas jakiś jak zarżnięty wół i kopał nogami piasek, po czym wyprężył się i pozostał nieruchomy. Merkury nie potrzebował sprawdzać rozpalonym żelazem, czy żyje jeszcze. Wnet uprzątnięto go i wystąpiły inne pary, po których przejściu zawrzała dopiero walka całych oddziałów. Lud brał w niej udział duszą, sercem, oczyma: wył, ryczał, świstał, klaskał, śmiał się, podniecał walczących, szalał. Na arenie podzieleni na dwa zastępy gladiatorowie walczyli z wściekłością dzikich zwierząt: pierś uderzała o pierś, ciała splatały się w śmiertelnym uścisku, trzeszczały w stawach potężne członki, miecze topiły się w piersiach i brzuchach, pobladłe usta buchały krwią na piasek. Kilkunastu nowicjuszów chwyciła pod koniec trwoga tak straszna, że wyrwawszy się z zamętu, poczęli uciekać, lecz mastygoforowie zagnali ich wnet w bitwę batami. zakończonymi ołowiem. Na piasku potworzyły się wielkie ciemne plamy; coraz więcej nagich i zbrojnych ciał leżało pokotem na kształt snopóiw. Żywi walczyli na trupach, potykali się o zbroje, a tarcze, krwawili nogi o połamany oręż i padali. Lud nie posiadał się z radości, upajał się śmiercią, dyszał nią, nasycał oczy jej widokiem i z rozkoszą wciągał w płuca jej wyziewy. Zwyciężeni legli wreszcie niemal wszyscy. Zaledwie kilku rannych klękło na środku areny i chwiejąc się wyciągnęło ku widzom ręce z prośbą o zmiłowanie. Zwycięzcom rozdano nagrody, wieńce, gałązki oliwne i nastąpiła chwila odpoczynku, która z rozkazu wszechwładnego cezara zmieniła się w ucztę. W wazach zapalono wonności. Skrapiacze zraszali lud deszczykiem szafrannym i fiołkowym. Roznoszono chłodniki, pieczone mięsiwa, słodkie ciasta, wino, oliwę i owoce. Lud pożerał, rozmawiał i wykrzykiwał na cześć cezara, by skłonić go do tym większej hojności. Jakoż gdy nasycono głód i pragnienie, setki niewolników wniosły pełne podarunków kosze, z których przybrane za amorów pacholęta wyjmowały rozmaite przedmioty i obu rękoma rozrzucały wśród ławek. W chwili gdy rozdawano loteryjne tessery, powstała bójka: ludzie cisnęli się, przewracali, deptali jedni po drugich, krzyczeli o ratunek, przeskakiwali przez rzędy siedzeń i dusili się w straszliwym tłoku,, kto bowiem dostał szczęśliwą liczbę, mógł wygrać nawet dom z ogrodem, niewolnika, wspaniałą odzież lub osobliwe dzikie zwierzę, które następnie sprzedawał do amfiteatru. Czyniły się z tego powodu takie zamęty, że częstokroć pretorianie musieli wprowadzać ład, po każdym zaś rozdawnictwie wynoszono z widowni ludzi z połamanymi rękoma, nogami lub nawet zadeptanych na śmierć w ścisku. Lecz bogatsi nie brali udziału w walce o tessery. Augustianie zabawiali się tym razem widokiem Chilona i przedrwiwaniem z jego daremnych usiłowań, by pokazać ludziom, że na walkę i rozlew krwi może patrzeć tak dobrze jak każdy inny. Próżno jednak nieszczęśliwy Grek marszczył brwi, zagryzał wargi i zaciskał pięści tak, że aż paznokcie wpijały mu się w dłonie. Zarówno jego grecka natura, jak i jego osobiste tchórzostwo nie znosiły takich widowisk. Twarz mu pobladła, czoło operliło się kroplami potu, wargi posiniały, oczy wpadły, zęby poczęły szczękać, a ciało chwyciła drżączka. Po ukończonej walce przyszedł nieco do siebie, lecz gdy wzięto go na języki, zdjął go nagły gniew i począł odgryzać się rozpaczliwie. - Ha, Greku! Nieznośny ci widok podartej ludzkiej skóry - mówił pociągając go za brodę Watyniusz. Chilo zaś wyszczerzył na niego swe dwa ostatnie żółte zęby i odrzekł: - Mój ojciec nie był szewcem, więc nie umiem jej łatać. - Macte! Habec! - zawołało kilka głosów. Lecz inni drwili dalej. - Nie on winien, że zamiast serca ma w piersiach kawał sera! - zawołał Senecjo. - Nie tyś winien, że zamiast głowy masz pęcherz - odparł Chilo. - Może zostaniesz gladiatorem! Dobrze byś wyglądał z siecią na arenie. - Gdybym ciebie w nią złowił, złowiłbym cuchnącego dudka. - A jak będzie z chrześcijanami? - pytał Festus z Ligurii. - Czy nie chciałbyś zostać psem i kąsać ich? - Nie chciałbym zostać twoim bratem: - Ty meocki trądzie! - Ty liguryjski mule! - Skóra cię swędzi widocznie, ale nie radzęć prosić mnie, bym cię podrapał. - Drap sam siebie. Jeśli zdrapiesz własne pryszcze, zniszczysz, co w tobie jest najlepszego. I w ten sposób oni napadali go, on zaś odgryzał się zjadliwie wśród powszechnego śmiechu. Cezar klaskał w dłonie, powtarzał: "Macte!", i podniecał ich. Po chwili jednak zbliżył się Petroniusz i dotknąwszy rzeźbioną w kości słoniowej laseczką ramienia Greka, rzekł zimno: - To dobrze, filozofie, aleś w jednym tylko pobłądził: bogowie stworzyli cię rzezimieszkiem, tyś zaś został demonem, i dlatego nie wytrzymasz! Starzec popatrzył na niego swymi zaczerwienionymi oczyma, wszelako tym razem nie znalazł jakoś gotowej obelgi. Na chwilę umilkł, po czym odpowiedział jakby z pewnym wysileniem: - Wytrzymam!... Ale tymczasem trąby dały znać, że przerwa w widowisku skończona. Ludzie poczęli opuszczać przedziały, w których gromadzili się dla wyprostowania nóg i dla rozmowy. Wszczął się ruch ogólny i zwykłe kłótnie o zajmowane poprzednio siedzenia. Senatorowie i patrycjusze dążyli do swoich miejsc. Z wolna uciszał się gwar i amfiteatr przychodził do ładu. Na arenie pojawiła się gromada ludzi, aby tu i owdzie rozgrabić jeszcze pozlepiane zsiadłą krwią grudki piasku. Nadchodziła kolej na chrześcijan. Ale że było to nowe dla ludu widowisko i nikt nie wiedział, jak się zachowają, wszyscy oczekiwali ich z pewnym zaciekawieniem. Nastrój tłumu był skupiony, spodziewano się bowiem scen nadzwyczajnych, ale nieprzyjazny. Wszakże ci ludzie, którzy mieli się teraz pojawić, spalili Rzym i odwieczne jego skarby. Wszakże karmili się krwią niemowląt, zatruwali wody, przeklinali cały rodzaj ludzki i dopuszczali się najbezecniejszych zbrodni. Rozbudzonej nienawiści nie dość było najsroższych kar i jeśli jaka obawa przejmowała serca, to tylko obawa o to, czy męki dorównają występkom tych złowrogich skazańców. Tymczasem słońce podniosło się wysoko i promienie jego, przecedzane przez purpurowe velarium, napełniły amfiteatr krwawym światłem. Piasek przybrał barwę ognistą i w tych blaskach, w twarzach ludzkich, zarówno jak i w pustce areny, która za chwilę miała się zapełnić męką ludzką i zwierzęcą wściekłością, było coś strasznego. Zdawało się, iż w powietrzu unosi się groza i śmierć. Tłum, zwykle wesoły, zaciął się pod wpływem nienawiści w milczeniu. Twarze miały wyraz zawzięty. Wtem prefekt dał znak: wówczas pojawił się ten sam starzec przebrany za Charona, który wywoływał na śmierć gladiatorów, i przeszedłszy wolnym krokiem przez całą arenę, wśród głuchej ciszy zastukał znów trzykrotnie młotem we drzwi. W całym amfiteatrze ozwał się pomruk: - Chrześcijanie! Chrześcijanie!... Zgrzytnęły żelazne kraty w ciemnych otworach, rozległy się zwykłe krzyki mastygoforów: "Na piasek!", i w jednej chwili arena zaludniła się gromadami jakby sylwanów, pookrywanych skórami. Wszyscy biegli prędko, nieco gorączkowo i wypadłszy na środek koliska, klękali jedni przy drugich z wzniesionymi w górę rękoma. Lud sądził, że to jest prośba o litość, i rozwścieczony takim tchórzostwem począł tupać, gwizdać, rzucać próżnymi naczyniami od wina, poogryzanymi kośćmi i ryczeć: "Zwierząt! Zwierząt!..." Lecz nagle stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Oto ze środka kosmatej gromady podniosły się śpiewające głosy i w tejże chwili zabrzmiała pieśń, którą po raz pierwszy usłyszano w rzymskim cyrku: Christus regnat!... Wówczas zdumienie ogarnęło lud. Skazańcy śpiewali z oczyma wzniesionymi ku velarium. Widziano twarze pobladłe, lecz jakby natchnione. Wszyscy zrozumieli, że ludzie ci nie proszą o litość i że zdają się nie widzieć ni cyrku, ni ludu, ni senatu, ni cezara. "Chrisius regnat!" rozbrzmiewało coraz donioślej, a w ławach hen, aż do góry, między rzędami widzów niejeden zadawał sobie pytanie: co to się dzieje i co to jest za Christus, który króluje w ustach tych ludzi mających umrzeć? Ale tymczasem otwarto nową kratę i na arenę wypadły z dzikim pędem i szczekaniem całe stada psów: płowych olbrzymich molosów z Peloponezu, pręgowatych psów z Pirenejów i podobnych do wilków kundli z Hibernii, wygłodzonych umyślenie, o zapadłych bokach i krwawych oczach. Wycie i skomlenie napełniło cały amfiteatr. Chrześcijance, skończywszy pieśń, klęczeli nieruchomi, jakby skamieniali, powtarzając tylko jednym jękliwym chórem: "Pro Christo! Pro Christo!" Psy, wyczuwszy ludzi pod skórami zwierząt i zdziwione ich nieruchomością, nie śmiały się na nich od razu rzucić. Jedne wspinały się na ściany lóż, jakby chciały dostać się do widzów, drugie biegały wokoło, szczekając zażarcie, jakby goniły jakiegoś niewidzialnego zwierza. Lud rozgniewał się. Zawrzały tysiące głosów: niektórzy z widzów udawali ryk zwierząt, inni szczekali jak psy, inni szczuli we wszystkich językach. Amfiteatr zatrząsł się od wrzasków. Rozdrażniane psy poczęły to dopadać do klęczących, to cofać się jeszcze, kłapiąc zębami, aż wreszcie jeden z molosów wpił kły w bark klęczącej na przodzie kobiety i pociągnął ją pod siebie. Wówczas dziesiątki ich rzuciły się w środek, jakby przez wyłom. Tłum przestał ryczeć, by przypatrywać się z większą uwagą. Wśród wycia a charkotu słychać jeszcze było żałosne głosy męskie i kobiece: "Pro Christo! Pro Christo!", lecz na arenie potworzyły się drgające kłęby z ciał psów i ludzi. Krew płynęła teraz strumieniem z porozdzieranych ciał. Psy wydzierały sobie wzajem krwawe ludzkie członki. Zapach krwi i poszarpanych wnętrzności zgłuszył arabskie wonie i napełnił cały cyrk. W końcu już tylko gdzieniegdzie widać było pojedyncze klęczące postacie, które wnet pokrywały ruchome wyjące kupy. Winicjusz, który w chwili gdy chrześcijanie wbiegli, podniósł się i odwrócił, aby zgodnie z obietnicą wskazać fossorowi stronę, w której między ludźmi Petroniusza był ukryty Apostoł, siadł na powrót i siedział z twarzą człowieka umarłego, spoglądając szklanymi oczyma na okropne widowisko. Z początku obawa, że fossor mógł się omylić i że Ligia może znajdować się między ofiarami, odrętwiła go zupełnie, lecz gdy słyszał głosy: "Pro Christo!", gdy widział mękę tylu ofiar, które umierając świadczyły swej prawdzie i swemu Bogu, ogarnęło go inne poczucie, dojmujące jak najstraszniejszy ból, a jednak nieprzeparte, że gdy Chrystus sam umarł w męce i gdy giną oto za niego tysiące, gdy wylewa się morze krwi, ta jedna więcej kropla nic nie znaczy, i że grzechem jest nawet prosić o miłosierdzie. Ta myśl szła na niego z areny, przenikała go wraz z jękami umierających, wraz z zapachem ich krwi. A jednak modlił się i powtarzał zeschłymi wargami: "Chryste, Chryste, i Twój Apostoł modli się za nią!" Po czym zapamiętał się, stracił świadomość, gdzie jest, zdawało mu się tylko, że krew na arenie wzbiera i wzbiera, że piętrzy się i wypłynie z cyrku na cały Rzym. Zresztą nie słyszał nic, ni wycia psów, ni wrzasków ludu, ni głosów augustianów, które nagle poczęły wołać: - Chilo zemdlał! - Chilo zemdlał! - powtórzył Petroniusz zwracając się w stronę Greka. A ów zemdlał rzeczywiście i siedział biały jak płótno, z zadartą w tył głową i z otwartymi szeroko ustami, podobny do trupa. W tej samej chwili poczęto wypychać nowe, obszyte w skóry ofiary na arenę. Te klękały natychmiast, jak i ich poprzednicy, lecz zmordowane psy nie chciały ich szarpać. Ledwie kilka ich rzuciło się na najbliżej klęczących, inne zaś pokładłszy się i podniósłszy w górę okrwawione paszcze, poczęły robić bokami i ziajać ciężko. Wówczas zaniepokojony w duszach, ale spity krwią i rozszalały lud począł krzyczeć przeraźliwymi głosami: - Lwów! Lwów! Wypuścić lwy!... Lwy miały być zachowane na dzień następny, lecz w amfiteatrach lud narzucał swoją wolę wszystkim, a nawet i cezarowi. Jeden tylko Kaligula, zuchwały i zmienny w swych zachceniach, ośmielał się sprzeciwiać, a nawet bywało, że przykazywał okładać tłumy kijami, lecz i on najczęściej ulegał. Nero, któremu oklaski droższe były nad wszystko w świecie, nie opierał się nigdy, tym bardziej więc nie oparł się teraz, gdy chodziło o ukojenie rozdrażnionych po pożarze tłumów i o chrześcijan, na których chciał zwalić winę klęski. Dał więc znak, by otworzono cuniculum, co ujrzawszy lud uspokoił się natychmiast. Usłyszano skrzypienie krat, za którymi były lwy. Psy na ich widok zbiły się w jedną kupę po przeciwległej stronie koła, skowycząc z cicha, one zaś poczęły jeden po drugim wytaczać się na arenę, ogromne, płowe, o wielkich kudłatych głowach. Sam cezar zwrócił ku nim swą znudzoną twarz i przyłożył szmaragd do oka, aby przyglądać się lepiej. Augustianie przywitali je oklaskiem; tłum liczył je na palcach, śledząc zarazem chciwie, jakie wrażenie czyni ich widok na klęczących w środku chrześcijan, którzy znów jęli powtarzać niezrozumiałe dla wielu, a drażniące wszystkich słowa: "Pro Christo! Pro Christo!..." Lecz lwy, jakkolwiek wygłodniałe, nie śpieszyły się do ofiar. Czerwonawy blask na arenie raził je, więc mrużyły oczy, jakby olśnione; niektóre wyciągały leniwie swe złotawe cielska, niektóre, rozwierając paszcze, ziewały, rzekłbyś, chcąc pokazać widzom kły straszliwe. Lecz następnie zapach krwi i podartych ciał, których mnóstwo leżało na arenie, począł na nie działać. Wkrótce ruchy ich stały się niespokojne, grzywy jeżyły się, nozdrza wciągały chrapliwie powietrze. Jeden przypadł nagle do trupa kobiety z poszarpaną twarzą i ległszy przednimi łapami na ciele, jął zlizywać kolczastym językiem skrzepłe sople, drugi zbliżył się do chrześcijanina, trzymającego na ręku dziecko obszyte w skórę jelonka. Dziecko trzęsło się od krzyku i płaczu, obejmując konwulsyjnie szyję ojca, ów zaś, pragnąc mu przedłużyć choć na chwilę życie, starał się oderwać je od szyi, by podać dalej klęczącym. Lecz krzyk i ruch podrażnił lwa. Nagle wydał krótki, urwany ryk, zgniótł dziecko jednym uderzeniem łapy i chwyciwszy w paszczę czaszkę ojca zgruchotał ją w mgnieniu oka. Na ten widok wszystkie inne wpadły na gromadę chrześcijan. Kilka kobiet nie mogło wstrzymać okrzyków przerażenia, lecz lud zgłuszył je oklaskami, które wnet jednak uciszyły się, albowiem chęć patrzenia przemogła. Widziano wówczas rzeczy straszne: głowy znikające całkowicie w czeluściach paszcz, piersi otwierane na rozcież jednym uderzeniem kłów, wyrwane serca i płuca; słyszano trzask kości w zębach. Niektóre. lwy, chwyciwszy ofiary za boki lub krzyże, latały w szalonych skokach po arenie, jakby szukając zakrytego miejsca, gdzieby mogły je pożreć, inne w walce wzajemnej wspinały się na siebie, obejmując się łapami jak zapaśnicy i napełniając amfiteatr grzmotem. Ludzie wstawali z miejsc. Inni opuszczając siedzenia schodzili przedziałami niżej, by widzieć lepiej, i tłoczyli się w nich na śmierć. Zdawało się, że uniesione tłumy rzucą się w końcu na samą arenę i poczną rozdzierać razem z lwami. Chwilami słychać było nieludzki wrzask, chwilami oklaski, chwilami ryk, pomruk, kłapanie kłów, wycie molosów, chwilami jęki tylko. Cezar, trzymając szmaragd przy oku, patrzył teraz uważnie. Twarz Petroniusza przybrała wyraz niesmaku i pogardy. Chilona poprzednio już wyniesiono z cyrku. A z cuniculów wypychano coraz nowe ofiary. Z najwyższego rzędu w amfiteatrze spoglądał na nie Piotr Apostoł. Nikt na niego nie patrzył, wszystkie bowiem głowy zwrócone były ku arenie, więc wstał i jako niegdyś w Korneliuszowej winnicy błogosławił na śmierć i na wieczność tym, których miano pochwycić, tak teraz żegnał krzyżem ginących pod kłami zwierząt i ich krew, i ich mękę, i martwe ciała, zmienione w niekształtne bryły, i dusze ulatujące z krwawego piasku. Niektórzy podnosili ku niemu oczy, a wówczas rozjaśniały się im twarze i uśmiechali się widząc nad sobą, hen, w górze, znak krzyża. Jemu zaś rozdzierało się serce i mówił: "O Panie! bądź wola Twoja, bo na chwałę Twoją, na świadectwo prawdy giną te owce moje! Tyś mi je paść rozkazał, więc zdaję Ci je, a Ty porachuj je, Panie, weź je, zagój ich rany, ukój ich boleść i daj im więcej jeszcze szczęścia, niźli tu męki doznali." I żegnał jednych po drugich, gromadę po gromadzie, z miłością tak wielką, jak gdyby byli jego dziećmi, które oddawał wprost w ręce Chrystusa. Wtem cezar, czy to z zapamiętania, czy chcąc, by igrzysko przeszło wszystko, co dotąd widziano w Rzymie, szepnął kilka słów prefektowi miasta, ów zaś opuściwszy podium udał się natychmiast do cuniculów. I nawet lud już zdumiał się, gdy po chwili ujrzał znów otwierające się kraty. Wypuszczono teraz zwierzęta wszelkiego rodzaju: tygrysy znad Eufratu, numidyjskie pantery, niedźwiedzie, wilki, hieny i szakale. Cała arena pokryła się jakby ruchomą falą skór pręgowanych, żółtych, płowych, ciemnych, brunatnych i cętkowanych. Powstał zamęt, w którym oczy nie mogły nic rozróżnić prócz okropnego przewracania się i kłębienia grzbietów zwierzęcych. Widowisko straciło pozór rzeczywistości, a zmieniło się jakby w orgię krwi, jakby w straszny sen, jakby w potworny majak obłąkanego umysłu. Miara była przebrana. Wśród ryków, wycia i skowyczenia ozwały się tu i owdzie na ławach widzów przeraźliwe, spazmatyczne śmiechy kobiet, których siły wyczerpały się wreszcie. Ludziom uczyniło się straszno. Twarze zmierzchły. Rozliczne głosy poczęły wołać: "Dosyć! Dosyć!" Lecz zwierzęta łatwiej było wpuścić niż je wypędzić. Cezar znalazł jednak sposób oczyszczenia z nich areny, połączony z nową dla ludu rozrywką. We wszystkich przedziałach wśród ław pojawiły się zastępy czarnych, strojnych w pióra i zausznice Numidów, z łukami w ręku. Lud odgadł, co nastąpi, i przywitał ich okrzykiem zadowolenia, oni zaś zbliżyli się do obrębu i przyłożywszy strzały do cięciw, poczęli szyć z łuków w gromady zwierząt. Było to istotnie nowe widowisko. Smukłe, czarne ciała przechylały się w tył, prężąc giętkie łuki i wysyłając grot za grotem. Warkot cięciw i świst pierzastych bełtów mieszał się z wyciem zwierząt i okrzykami podziwu widzów. Wilki, niedźwiedzie, pantery i ludzie, którzy jeszcze zostali żywi, padali pokotem obok siebie. Tu i owdzie lew, poczuwszy grot w boku, zwracał nagłym ruchem zmarszczoną z wściekłości paszczę, by chwycić i zdruzgotać drzewce. Inne jęczały z bólu. Drobiazg zwierzęcy wpadłszy w popłoch przebiegał na oślep arenę lub bił głowami w kraty, a tymczasem groty warczały i warczały ciągle, dopóki wszystko, co żywe, nie legło w ostatnich drganiach konania. Wówczas na arenę wpadły setki niewolników cyrkowych, zbrojnych w rydle, łopaty, miotły, taczki, kosze do wynoszenia wnętrzności i wory z piaskiem. Jedni napływali za drugimi i na całym kolisku zawrzała gorączkowa czynność. Wnet oczyszczono je z trupów, krwi i kału, przeryto, zrównano i potrząśnięto grubą warstwą świeżego piasku. Za czym wbiegły amorki rozrzucając listki róż, lilij i przeróżnego kwiecia. Zapalono na nowo kadzielnice i zdjęto velarium, bo już słońce zniżyło się znacznie. Tłumy zaś, spoglądając po sobie ze zdziwieniem, zapytywały się wzajem, co za widowisko czeka je jeszcze w dniu dzisiejszym. Jakoż czekało takie, którego nikt się nie spodziewał. Oto cezar, który od niejakiego czasu opuścił podium, ukazał się nagle na ukwieconej arenie, przybrany w purpurowy płaszcz i złoty wieniec. Dwunastu śpiewaków, z cytrami w ręku, postępowało za nim, on zaś, dzierżąc srebrną lutnię, wystąpił uroczystym krokiem na środek i skłoniwszy się kilkakrotnie widzom, pod-niósł ku niebu oczy i czas jakiś stał tak. jakby oczekując na natchnienie. Po czym uderzył w struny i zaczął śpiewać: O promienisty Lety synu, Władco Tenedu, Killi, Chryzy, Tyżeś to, mając w pieczy swej Ilionu święty gród, Mógł go gniewowi Achiwów zdać I ścierpieć, by święte ołtarze, Płonące wiecznie ku twej czci, Zbryzgała Trojan krew? Do ciebie starcy drżące dłonie, O Srebrnołuki, w dal godzący, Do ciebie matki z głębi łon Wznosiły łzawy głos, Byś nad ich dziećmi litość miał; I głaz by skargi te wzruszyły, A tyś mniej czuły był niż głaz, Sminteju, na ludzki ból!... Pieśń przechodziła z wolna w żałosną, pełną bólu elegię. W cyrku uczyniła się cisza. Po chwili cezar, sam wzruszony, począł śpiewać dalej: Mógłżeś formingi boskiej brzmieniem Zgłuszyć lamenty serc i krzyk, Gdy oko jeszcze dziś Zachodzi łzą, jak rosą kwiat, Na dźwięk posępny pieśni tej, Co wskrzesza z prochu i popiołów Pożogi, klęski, zguby dzień... - Sminteju, gdzieś wówczas był? Tu głos mu zadrgał i zwilgotniały oczy. Na rzęsach westalek ukazały się łzy, lud słuchał cicho, zanim wybuchnął długo nie ustającą burzą oklasków. Tymczasem z zewnątrz przez otwarte dla przewiewu vomitoria dochodziło skrzypienie wozów, na których składano krwawe szczątki chrześcijan, mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci, aby je wywieźć do strasznych dołów, zwanych puticuli. A Piotr Apostoł objął rękoma swą białą drżącą głowę i wołał w duchu: "Panie! Panie! Komuś Ty oddał rząd nad światem? I przecz chcesz założyć swoją stolicę w tym mieście?" góra strony Quo vadis 56